


Eddie's Gift

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck needs to get Eddie a christmas present so he brings Chris along.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Eddie's Gift

Request from @seaofashes - tumblr prompt 

Buck had no idea what to get Eddie for Christmas. He needed help and Maddie was not that much help considering she told him to tell Eddie how he feels and to buy something so they could dress up and roleplay. She was sure that Eddie would love it, but Buck wasn’t convinced. 

Buck had managed to arrange it so Eddie had a late shift on Friday. So after school he picked up Christopher so he could go shopping for Eddie’s present. They made it to the mall and hurried inside. 

“So Chris, what should I get for your daddy for Christmas?” 

“Well…anything from you would be great Buck.” Chris said. 

“I know buddy, but I wanna make sure I get him something good.”

“Let’s look around.” 

After almost an hour they still had no idea. They ended up in a random store with movie merchandise. Buck’s phone dinged, he knew most likely it was Eddie. 

_Eddie: Everything ok?_

_B: Yeah fine. At mall ttyl._

_Eddie: Wow…love ya too jerk. LOL._

Buck stared at the message and smiled. Eddie had been throwing love you’s in their messages since they made up. Buck knew he just wanted him to know that he forgave him and that Eddie cared. 

After a few moments he located Chris standing near some cool tees. 

“Hey buddy.”

“What about this? Dad likes shirts with sayings on them. And these are funny. He also likes hoodies and hats.” Chris smiled. 

Buck laughed at a few of them. They actually had quite a few with jokes and random moments from The Office. He and Eddie had taken to watching it after long shifts. Usually they watched it after Chris went to bed. 

“This is a great idea buddy, thank you.” Buck hugged Chris and grabbed a few shirts bring them to the counter. After they checked out Buck brought Chris to get some ice cream. Another ding made Buck look at his phone.

_Eddie: Hey…_

_B: Hey, sorry about before._

_Eddie: It’s ok, how is Chris?_

_B: Good, we are leaving the mall soon._

Buck quickly posed for a pic with Chris and sent the picture to Eddie. 

_Eddie: Cute._

_B: Love you._

Buck smiled putting away his phone and scooped up Chris.

“Come on Chris, let’s go home.” 

After putting Chris to bed and settling on Eddie’s couch Buck realized Eddie never text back. Usually they would go back and forth. He could be busy, but Buck thought that maybe he shouldn’t have sent that last ‘love you’ message. Buck thought it was okay because they never talked about it and Eddie teased him in messages constantly. Before he could worry even more the front door opened. 

“Hey…” Eddie sighed putting down his stuff and grabbing a beer before joining him on the couch. 

“Hi..how was your day?” 

“Ok.”

Buck was starting to feel like something was wrong so he got up from the couch and cleaned up. He figured he would just leave since Eddie was home anyway. He grabbed the bags from the mall with Eddie’s gifts and moved to put on his shoes.

“I did the dishes before I put Chris to bed. I uh-I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Stay. Let’s watch The Office.” Eddie smiled up at him. 

“Oh..okay.” 

Buck sighed taking his place next to Eddie on the couch loading netflix while Eddie sipped his beer. Once he continued where they left off Eddie grabbed the throw and put it over them. He leaned closer to Buck and laid his head down on Buck’s shoulder. 

“Love you.” Eddie said. Buck sighed in relief. He didn’t want things to be weird between them because he always had such a natural relationship with Eddie. 

“Love you too.”

Tags: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg)


End file.
